<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5:1 by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613748">5:1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig'>Tod_in_Venedig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Не поскользнитесь на розовых соплях, Недононкон, Никто не пострадал, кроме гордости некоторых товарищей, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Оу... — Иван окидывает взглядом испанских реаловцев, собравшихся вокруг стола с разнокалиберными бутылками. — Здесь, похоже, вечеринка...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. План Реала</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Услышав звонок в дверь, Серхио мимоходом бросает взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале, приглаживает волосы и направляется к двери, удаляя по пути сообщение «Скоро буду, mi amor! Покупаю тебе подарок».</p><p>— Могу себе представить... — бормочет он. </p><p>Палец никак не попадает на «Delete», но Серхио настойчив: он методично уничтожает каждое сообщение, пришедшее от этого абонента. Самому себе он объясняет это разумной осторожностью. Так и есть — журналисты раздули бы грандиозный скандал, если бы выкрали его телефон и прочли там все эти «Нашёл в кармане чулки, что ты мне подарил. Надеваю», «Скучаю, mi alegría... Наручники в следующий раз?», «Утренний стояк. Подумал о тебе, mi querido» — Ивана было не заткнуть не только при встречах. Этот поток нон-стоп стал для Серхио такой неотъемлемой частью жизни, что он мог воспроизвести по памяти каждую дебильную фразу, отправленную с этого номера. Как-то раз он попытался представить, что бы он почувствовал, если бы хоть один день его существования прошёл без «Доброе утро, mi capitana», но внезапная ноющая боль в области солнечного сплетения помешала ему это сделать, и Серхио больше не повторял попыток. Сам он на сообщения никогда не отвечал и инициатором новых не был, но Иван прекрасно знал, что все его послания доходят до адресата. </p><p>Звонок повторяется, становится всё более нетерпеливым, превращаясь в долгую нервную трель.</p><p>— Вот неймётся... — усмехается Серхио. — Ты так быстро, мой доро...</p><p>Он распахивает дверь и осекается, увидев на пороге пятерых сокомандников. Асенсио, Карвахаль, Иско, Себальос и Начо едва стоят, упираясь друг в друга плечами, — только это и позволяет удержаться им на ногах.</p><p>— Привет, капитан... — говорит Асенсио. — Мы тут... встретились...</p><p>— Я вижу... — Серхио несколько обескуражен. — Откуда вы узнали об этой квартире?</p><p>— Я был здесь... — Асенсио, покачиваясь, заглядывает внутрь. — Не помнишь?.. Ты сам давал мне ключи, когда у меня было свидание с одной красоткой... А сейчас идём, вижу — свет горит...</p><p>— А если бы я был здесь с красоткой?</p><p>— А ты с ней?.. </p><p>— Пока нет. Где вы так набрались?</p><p>— Значит, мы вовремя. Нужно поговорить... — произносит Иско. — Мы пройдём?..</p><p>Серхио отодвигается, пропуская нежданных гостей, за которыми распространяется шлейф тяжёлого запаха спиртного. Рамос прикидывает, сколько уже выпито и сколько бутылок в бумажном пакете, который держит Себальос. Их оказывается десять, не меньше. Текила, коньяк, водка беспорядочно выставляются на стол, падают и дребезжат, вываливаются упаковки с быстрой закуской.</p><p>— Вы основательно готовились к разговору... — говорит Серхио. Он как на иголках, ожидая звонка в дверь. Другого звонка... Надо бы скинуть смску, а то это, кажется, надолго.</p><p>— О, да... Разговор-то серьёзный... — отвечает Начо.</p><p>Он откупоривает одну из бутылок и протягивает её Серхио:</p><p>— Пей, капитан!</p><p>Серхио, украдкой бросает взгляд на часы и прикладывается к горлышку, даже не глядя на этикетку. Делает несколько глотков и в ожидании смотрит на сокомандников. Это воспринимается ими как сигнал.</p><p>— Мы думали о том, как спасти ситуацию... репутацию... Спасти команду... честь... — начинает Карвахаль заплетающимся языком. — Соперник не уступит, ты же знаешь... А мы... Ну, ты тоже знаешь... Остаётся только надавить... Демоли... рализовать... Ну, слегка... Телефонные звонки там... Письма... Пригрозить в тёмном углу можно...</p><p>Иско хихикает, остальные одобрительно кивают.</p><p>— Дани... — негромко говорит Серхио. — Давай будем считать, что я этого не слышал, а?</p><p>— Ясно... — Глаза Карвахаля сужаются. — Трусишь? Может ли наш капитан быть трусом, ребята? </p><p>— Никогда! — уверенно произносит Начо. — А может, он, сука, попросту Барсе продался? Отсюда и всё вот... это вот... — он разводит руками.</p><p>— Так это легко выяснить... — Иско берёт бутылку за горлышко, делает глоток и со всего размаху разбивает её о стол.</p><p>— Дурак!.. Хороший коньяк был... Я сказал, что я этого не слышал, но я ведь не сказал «нет» твоему плану... — смеётся Серхио и в этот момент слышит звонок в дверь.</p><p>— О! — улыбается Асенсио. — Красотка явилась! Сейчас посмотрим, с кем ты тут кувыркаешься...</p><p>***</p><p>Иван нажимает на кнопку звонка ещё раз. Заснул он там что ли? Слышит какой-то шум.</p><p>— Не дрочи там без меня, любовь моя... — говорит он и звонит ещё раз.</p><p>Ему открывает Асенсио. Они некоторое время таращатся друг на друга, и Марко шире распахивает дверь. </p><p>— Оу... — Иван окидывает взглядом испанских реаловцев, собравшихся вокруг стола с разнокалиберными бутылками. — Здесь, похоже, вечеринка...</p><p>Те с изумлением смотрят на гостя, за ними Серхио, страдальчески сдвинув брови, универсальным жестом прикладывает растопыренные большой палец и мизинец к щеке. Блядь, точно, телефон вроде тренькал, но он не обратил внимания.</p><p>От группы отделяется Начо, ехидно ухмыляется и тянет:</p><p>— Ооо, ягненочка бог послал стае орлов!</p><p>— Стервятников, скорее, — замечает Иван. — Орлы, знаешь, стаями не летают. А что за праздник? Отмечаете новый безголевой рекорд?</p><p>Серхио выглядит так, будто хочет разбить себе лоб фейспалмом, остальные — будто лицо стоит разбить кому-то другому. Иван даже знает кому и думает, что промолчать было бы хорошей идеей, но метаться уже поздно. Он не может решить, что делать дальше, когда за рукав его хватает Иско. </p><p>— Ну, котёнок, определись. Войдешь или развернешься к нам очаровательной задницей и используешь свои длинные стройные ножки, чтобы как можно быстрее спрятаться за папочку-Месси? Или под папочку?</p><p>Иско ржёт, он, кажется, в хлам. Иван напряжённо размышляет. Спастись бегством? Ну, терять достоинство неприятно, кто спорит, однако тут его, похоже, ждут еще большие неприятности. С другой стороны, ну что может случиться: здесь Серхио — он дважды капитан этим ребятам, но... проблема в том, что в Серхио он тоже не слишком уверен.</p><p>Додумывая мысль о том, что нужно язвительно попрощаться и свалить, пока не поздно, Иван делает шаг вперед, приводя в восторг Иско, который так и не отпускает его куртку. Марко хмурится, из-за его спины выглядывает Карвахаль и недружелюбно интересуется: </p><p>— Тебя-то чего принесло?</p><p>— А хочет исполнить шесть-ноль! На бис! Нас как раз шестеро... — давится от смеха Иско. </p><p>Марко кладет ему руку на плечо, но унять товарища не в силах, и тот заходится еще больше. </p><p>— Не, вы представляете, парни, одновременно устроить Эль Класико и Испания-Хорватия!.. — всхлипывает он от смеха.</p><p>— Надеюсь, Луке вы такое не предлагали... — ляпает Иван первое, что приходит в голову, и прикусывает губу.</p><p>Испанцы зловеще замолкают, и Карвахаль мягко напоминает: </p><p>— Модрич наш, а ты и хорват, и блаугранас. Так вот неудачно для тебя сложились обстоятельства. И я надеюсь, дружок, что ты не побежишь жаловаться своему маленькому капитану. Ни одному из них. Ты же не хочешь расстроить Лео и Луку? </p><p>Иван понимает, что да. Что бы тут ни произошло, он действительно не побежит жаловаться. </p><p>— Не боитесь, что с вашим везением здесь и сейчас Эль Класико закончится в пользу Барсы? — не может удержаться он.</p><p>— В твоих интересах заткнуться, Ракитич. — Дани, похоже, уже трезв, Дани, похоже, очень зол и не забывает свою первую мысль. — Так чего ты впёрся сюда? </p><p>— Мы поспорили... — Серхио наконец-то отмирает, улыбается как всегда… почти как всегда. Подходит, ненавязчиво отцепляя пальцы Иско от рукава Ракитича. — Поспорили, осмелится ли он прийти ко мне один. </p><p>— На что спорили? — подает голос другой Дани, Себальос, оседлавший стул рядом со столом.</p><p>— Не дорос еще, малыш. На что поспорили, на то поспорили. Всё, ты молодец, выиграл, иди. Сочтёмся потом. — Рамос разворачивает Ивана к двери. </p><p>Но уйти так просто не получается. К косяку прислонился, сложив руки на груди, Карвахаль, а Иско, набычившись, покачивает кулаком у носа Серхио: </p><p>— Хорошая попытка, капитан, но не прокатит. Ты у нас за спиной крутишь шашни с барселонским хорватом? Это как-то не по-товарищески, не находишь? Начо-то был прав. Продался, только берешь натурой.</p><p>— Отличная возможность проверить наш план в действии, — ухмыляется Карвахаль.</p><p>Ивана дёргают от двери сразу несколько рук и заволакивают обратно в комнату. Кто-то с грохотом сметает бутылки и распластывает его на столе, с силой дёрнув за волосы и уткнув носом в столешницу.</p><p>Пока что его спасает то, что бланкос просто не могут решить, что делать. Его держат двое или трое, кто-то снова вздергивает за шиворот в стоячее положение, чтобы стащить куртку, еще кто-то хватает его за локти, больно заводя назад, чьи-то руки уже шарят по телу, выдергивая футболку из джинсов, но в целом все топчутся на одном месте, слишком мешая друг другу, чтобы предпринять что-то действительно конструктивное. Отчаянное сопротивление ничего не даёт. Его разложат в десять рук… или двенадцать… он не видит Рамоса… Из кармана куртки выпадает предмет, при виде которого Ракитич давится нервным смешком. Он нёс эту штучку Серхио в подарок. </p><p>Марко поднимает двойное фигурное силиконовое кольцо в пупырышках с пола: </p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Прорезыватель для зубов, — не моргнув глазом врёт Ракитич, обе дочери которого давно вышли из возраста, когда такие вещи нужны.</p><p>— А что, теперь делают и с вибрацией?</p><p>— О, да! — авторитетно подтверждает Иван, давясь от смеха. </p><p>Господи, они ведут светскую беседу, пока сзади к шее присасываются особо нетерпеливые губы, — его почти накрывает истерика. </p><p>— С вибрацией быстрее успокаивает боль, очень рекомендую... — едва произносит он.</p><p>— Заткнись! — Марко кивает и остальные воспринимают это движение как знак.</p><p>«Блядь, Ракета, ты ёбнутый на всю голову», — думает Иван. Снова лёжа животом на столе, чувствуя, как сзади задирают футболку, как ноги ему раздвигают, сколько он ни упирается, как потные ладони елозят по ребрам, гладят бедра, как чужие пальцы уже пробираются под пояс джинсов (идиоты, нагнули так, что сами до ширинки теперь не могут добраться), ощущая чью-то внушительную эрекцию, хозяин которой тычется ему в зад, рискуя порвать и штаны и самого Ракитича (кто ж в Реале такой одаренный?), а он всё выворачивает шею, даже забывая сопротивляться (а что толку?), чтобы встретиться глазами с Серхио. И нет, не то чтобы рассчитывая на помощь, — просто ему ЛЮБОПЫТНО, что чувствует ОН в этот момент. Может быть, у него встал? Или он будет просто равнодушно наблюдать из кресла с бокалом в руках, а может быть, все же решит присоединиться. Первым? Последним? В порядке живой очереди?</p><p>— Прекратите. — Он слышит очень капитанский голос — спокойный, но окрашенный в такие полутона, что Иван, например, немедленно бы прекратил.</p><p>— Рамос, отвали, завел себе хорвата, ебёшь его потихоньку от команды, мы тоже хотим…</p><p>— Может быть, это я его ебу… — Иван, ещё не договорив, понимает, что зря подал голос: локти ему выворачивают совсем уж зверски, лоб звучно встречается со столом, а пара прядей точно останется в чужом кулаке... </p><p>Всё, приехали. Он не может двинуться, джинсы с низкой посадкой (Серхио в свое время оценил) поддаются чьим-то трудолюбивым рукам и сползают все ниже, блядская диета, раньше, не расстегнув, снять не получилось бы, тем более с разведенными-то на такую ширину ногами.</p><p>— Хорошо, не прекращайте. — Все нелогично замирают, что, впрочем, в положении Ивана не меняет ровным счетом ничего. — Просто послушайте. Вы меня знаете. — Серхио вроде не повышает голос, судя по звучанию, даже улыбается, но на загривке начинают шевелиться волоски от рыка, который слышится за спокойными словами. — Я объясню вам, что будет дальше. Во-первых, вам будет стыдно... — раздается хихиканье, переходящее в дружный смех. — Поверьте. Будет. Потому что на базе я первым делом расскажу все Модричу. — Иван протестующе дергается, но его прикладывают обратно в уже почти родную столешницу. — Он убьет меня сразу, поэтому смотреть ему в глаза придется только вам. Во-вторых, если я выживу после встречи с нашим дорогим Лукито, я пойду к Хулену. Вы же знаете, мы друзья, а с поста его еще не сняли. И хуй вы будете сосать на банке, а не играть в основе. Да, даже ты, Иско, и ты, Дани. И тебя, Марко не спасет даже Перес.</p><p>Наступает тишина, но хватку никто не ослабляет.</p><p>— Ты блефуешь. Не станешь ты подводить команду.</p><p>— Да-а-а? Может команде от вашего отсутствия станет только лучше. И национальной тоже. Кстати, скоро игра с Хорватией. Интересно, поделится ли капитан со своей бешеной сборной той пикантной информацией... — Иван снова вскидывается, и вновь многострадальный нос встречается с деревянной поверхностью. — ...которую я ему сообщу? И многие ли из вас вернутся с поля на своих ногах? Деян, Шиме, Перишич, да и другие просто поломают, кого успеют, и ради такого случая не побоятся карточек и дисквы. Но это вишенка на торте, а сейчас, в-третьих. Да, это мой хорват. И ебу я его или он меня — вас ебать не должно.</p><p>Не то чтобы Ракитичу смешно, но ситуация определенно становится более забавной, чем пару минут назад. Большая часть испанцев явно теряет интерес к затее, его вроде уже толком не держат, но и не отпускают, однако всё же удается встать, подтянуть штаны и даже двинуть локтем Иско, который всё еще прижимается слишком настойчиво. </p><p>Рамос разрешает всеобщие сомнения по поводу дальнейших действий: </p><p>— Все вон из моей квартиры. Мы никогда не будем вспоминать о случившемся, и завтра мы все — все, Дани! — будем вести себя как добрые друзья. </p><p>Иван думает, что, по крайней мере, четверо добрых друзей вряд ли смогут наутро извлечь из памяти, что делали и где были, но отдает должное дипломатическим талантам Серхио. Силён. </p><p>Сам он, честно говоря, чувствует себя так, будто его действительно отымели, да не шесть человек, а вся испанская сборная или весь Реал, включая запасных, или весь чёртов Мадрид. Он поправляет футболку, подбирает куртку (надо же, ничего не порвали, фантастика) и, дождавшись, когда последний из гостей закроет за собой дверь, тоже плетется к выходу — в жопу такие приключения.</p><p>— Ты-то куда? — слышит он за спиной голос Серхио. Капитанские нотки слабеют, но послушаться всё ещё хочется. — Дай хоть посмотреть на прорезыватель, всегда интересовался такими игрушками...</p><p>— Асенсио куда-то сунул... </p><p>Ивана начинает бить нервная дрожь, ноги слабеют, и он плюхается на кровать рядом с Серхио. Тот толкает его плечом: </p><p>— Раз ты сегодня дева в беде, может, наденешь ту кружевную штучку?</p><p>Иван не может поверить, что Рамос такое бревно. </p><p>— Знаешь ли, — надменно вздергивает он подбородок, — сейчас меня равно тошнит и от сливочного цвета, и от мысли о сексе с испанцем... — и смягчает слова улыбкой, – даже с МОИМ испанцем...</p><p>Он почти физически чувствует те волны адреналина, которыми бьёт от Серхио, и тут же задаёт вопрос, действительно его сейчас волнующий:</p><p>— А что, mi alegría, тебя совсем-совсем все это не возбуждало?..</p><p>И ждет отчета, распахнув честные глаза в сторону онемевшего Серхио.</p><p>— Ты совсем ебанулся, Ракета? То на поле его при всех выеби, то вшестером... Извращенец хренов...</p><p>Иван закрывает ладонями лицо, падает на постель и начинает давиться смехом. Серхио подбирает с пола непочатую бутылку.</p><p>— От испанской водки тебя сейчас не тошнит? Агуардиенте будешь? Хватит ржать...</p><p>Он лезет под стол ещё за одной бутылкой, натыкаясь на осколки и чертыхаясь.</p><p>— Блядь... развели свинарник... О, прорезыватель нашёлся...</p><p>В Ивана летит резиновая игрушка, и тот заходится очередным приступом хохота.</p><p>— Так... — Серхио поднимается на ноги, отряхивая джинсы от остатков закуски. — Секс отменяется. Делаем генеральную уборку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Генеральная уборка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серхио заходит в комнату и с грохотом ставит ведро, полное воды, на пол, выходит и возвращается со щёткой и совком. Сбрасывает дорогие лакированные туфли, носки и закатывает идеально выглаженные брюки. Иван с интересом наблюдает за его действиями, лёжа на диване, прикладываясь к бутылке агуардиенте и морщась после каждого глотка.</p><p>— Поднимай свою нетронутую задницу, щётку в зубы — и вперёд! — командует Серхио, уперев руки в боки.</p><p>— Я сегодня дева в беде. — Иван не двигается с места, не сводя глаз с пуговиц на чёрной шёлковой рубашке, грозящих разлететься в стороны от такого резкого жеста. Голос его становится томным. — Можно я буду лежать, пить и любоваться на твою, пока ты собираешь объедки за своими дружками?</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Серхио, тон его снова становится капитанским. </p><p>— Эх, жаль... — горестно вздыхает Иван и делает большой глоток.</p><p>— У нас жаркий климат. Утром здесь будет такой запах, что соседи вызовут полицию, — подумают, будто я кого-то убил и прячу труп.</p><p>— Пять трупов...</p><p>— Если дождаться утра, то запахан будет ещё хуже. А если ты сейчас не возьмёшься за щётку, курва, то один труп здесь точно появится. Хорватский. Вынесу и его вместе с объедками — мне не сложно. Хватит симулировать, блаугранас!</p><p>— Свинья ты, Рамос... — Иван обиженно шмыгает носом, поднимается с постели и, потеряв равновесие, едва не падает обратно.</p><p>Серхио срывается с места и ловит его за ворот футболки. Слышится треск разрываемой ткани.</p><p>— Вообще прекрасно, блядь... — всплескивает руками Иван, покачиваясь. — Не те испанцы, так этот. Какого хрена?</p><p>— Когда ты успел так набраться? — Серхио удивлённо смотрит на почти пустую бутылку агуардиенте.</p><p>— Эта ваша испанская водка... — качает головой Иван. — Ни в одном глазу... Не то, что хорватская... Где там твоя щётка?..</p><p>— На... Всё равно без неё на ногах не удержишься. Ладно, лучше сядь, а то убьёшься, и я с чистой совестью смогу сказать завтра ребятам, что реаловский план сработал... Дай я сам всё в мешок сгребу...</p><p>— И правда, свинарник такой...</p><p>— Да? Неужели ты заметил?</p><p>— Ещё и водка с коньяком... под ногами... Ноги разъезжаются... Какой мудак мешает водку с коньяком? Мне кажется, я тут уже парами надышался...</p><p>Иван рывком стягивает с себя футболку и начинает возиться с пряжкой ремня на джинсах. </p><p>— Мне кажется или ты раздеваешься? — спрашивает Серхио, сгребая мусор в чёрный полиэтиленовый мешок. </p><p>— Грязно тут... — покачиваясь, разводит руками Иван. — Одежду перепачкаю...</p><p>Он стягивает джинсы, не сразу — носки, чертыхаясь и пытаясь подцепить пальцем резинку каждого из них, и в раздумьях смотрит на свои белые трусы.</p><p>— Будь последовательным, — говорит Серхио, туго завязывая мешок. — Грязно ведь.</p><p>— Нуууу... — оглядывается Иван. — Уже не так грязно... О! Мешок готов! Я вынесу! </p><p>Он подхватывается с постели, хватает мешок и тащит его к двери.</p><p>— Одеваться ты не собираешься, как я понимаю, — уточняет Серхио.</p><p>— Я только что разделся, — оборачивается Иван. — Где логика?</p><p>— Действительно... — кивает Серхио. — Действуй! Только учти: это тебе не по полю задницей светить, здесь, знаешь ли, соседи далеки от футбола, могут не понять...</p><p>— Да не еби ты мне мозги... — машет на него Иван. — Человек мусор выносит, что тут непонятного?</p><p>— В трусах...</p><p>— Климат у вас жаркий, сам же говорил...</p><p>Иван, бормоча что-то под нос, выходит в подъезд и, гремя осколками в мешке, тащит его со ступеньки на ступеньку. Серхио на всякий случай оставляет открытой дверь и, прислушиваясь, начинает мыть пол. Через пятнадцать минут Иван возвращается с сигаретой в зубах и ещё одной бутылкой агуардиенте, наполовину опустошённой.</p><p>— Отлично, — говорит Серхио, оттирая грязные отпечатки от ботинок. — Молодец, что водку принёс: у нас как раз наша кончилась. Как там погода?</p><p>— Дождь пошёл... — ёжится Иван, с его волос стекают капли.</p><p>Он делает глубокую затяжку, и Серхио улавливает запах марихуаны.</p><p>— Где косяк взял? — интересуется он, завершая уборку.</p><p>— Угостили... там... внизу... рядом с мусором... И бутылку дали, говорят, мол, замёрзнешь, держи, бро... Хорошие у вас в Испании люди... Долго ты там ещё будешь копаться? Хватит палубу драить!</p><p>Он делает шаг, теряет равновесие, поскальзывается на мокром полу и, роняя сигарету, падает в подставленные руки Серхио. </p><p>— Упс... Ты всегда рядом, mi capitana, — шепчет он и обвивает руками его шею. — Всегда... </p><p>Иван ищет его губы, прижимается к ним в глубоком поцелуе. Серхио чувствует сладкий вкус марихуаны, смешанный с алкогольной горечью, Иван льнёт к нему, такой податливый, гибкий. Серхио ощущает его возбуждение сквозь тонкую ткань трусов, больше всего ему хочется завалить Ивана на постель и войти в это послушное тело, трахать его до утра, то жёстко выворачивая руки, то обцеловывая каждый сантиметр мокрой после дождя кожи, доводя оргазмами до всхлипов, до бесчувствия — и Серхио знает, как это сделать, может это сделать и желает этого... Но он мягко гладит Ивана по взъерошенным волосам, отрывается от его губ и тихо говорит:</p><p>— Не сегодня, любовь моя...</p><p>Иван облизывает губы, его зрачки расширены — это выглядит очень-очень возбуждающе, и Серхио приходится несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы выровнять дыхание.</p><p>— Ты не согласишься, даже если я надену ту кружевную штучку?.. — улыбается Иван пьяной шальной улыбкой, его руки добираются до пряжки на ремне Серхио. — Я сделаю сегодня всё, что ты захочешь... mi alegría... Всё... Устроим такую ночь ебли — этим твоим пяти реаловским придуркам и не снилось...</p><p>Серхио смотрит на него и верит каждому слову — сделает, и лучше сейчас не представлять, что это может быть. Кровь стучит в висках и единственное, что он может повторять в мыслях, это «блядь... блядь... блядь...» — в такт её гулким ударам. Серхио сглатывает и хрипло говорит:</p><p>— Не в моих правилах ебать пьяных в хлам обдолбанных хорватов... Ты всё равно к утру всё забудешь, так что не стоит и напрягаться... </p><p>— Тебя забудешь, как же... — бормочет Иван. — И кто здесь пьяный? Я как стёклышко... И я ничего не забываю... А когда ты успел убрать этот свинарник?.. — Он запускает пальцы в волосы Серхио. — И даже свою идеальную причёску не растрепать?..</p><p>— Я тебе утром расскажу, — говорит Серхио, осторожно убирая его руку. — Укладывайся, ложе готово. Извини, что лепестков роз в постель не насыпал.</p><p>— Фу, мерзость какая... — Иван закрывает глаза и падает на кровать. — Они же к заднице прилипают...</p><p>Когда Серхио возвращается из душа, Иван сопит, свернувшись калачиком. Серхио поправляет одеяло и осторожно ложится рядом. Иван бормочет что-то по-хорватски, подвигается к нему ближе и укладывается на грудь, почти полностью перекрыв доступ воздуха.</p><p>— И за что мне это, Дева Мария?.. — шепчет Серхио, улыбаясь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Утро начинается не с кофе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просыпается Серхио из-за того, что не ощущает привычной тяжести у себя на груди и вихры не щекочут шею. Первое, что он видит, когда открывает глаза, — это сгорбленную голую спину и пальцы, запущенные в волосы.</p><p>— Тазик принести? — спрашивает Серхио. </p><p>Со сна получается невнятно, но Иван понимает, отрицательно качает головой.</p><p>— Я уже проблевался в твоей ванной, спасибо... Голова трещит...</p><p>— Это называется «похмелье», любовь моя... — усмехается Серхио и, приподнявшись на локте, касается плеча Ивана, чувствуя, как мышцы сразу каменеют под его пальцами. </p><p>— Просто хотел... — убирает он руку, — помочь тебе...</p><p>— Ты всегда рядом... — усмехается Иван. Он сидит, по-прежнему сгорбившись, и от вида острых лопаток и белеющих в свете раннего утра пальцев, вцепившихся в пряди, Серхио становится не по себе. — А почему у меня ноги такие грязные?</p><p>— Ты мусор выносил, помнишь?.. А потом сразу вырубился... Я не Мария Магдалина ещё и ноги тебе мыть...</p><p>— Аа... — кивает Иван. — Агуардиенте... Косяк... Помню... Сразу?.. Вырубился сразу?</p><p>Он поворачивается к Серхио и смотрит потемневшим взглядом, его глаза кажутся совсем чёрными из-за теней вокруг них.</p><p>— Ннну... — говорит Серхио, у него язык не поворачивается соврать. — Почти сразу...</p><p>— Кто кого домогался: я тебя или ты меня? — Иван не отводит взгляда, и Серхио чувствует себя как на допросе, только лампы в лицо не хватает. Впрочем, вместо неё ему в глаза начинает светить первый солнечный луч, заглядывающий в окно.</p><p>— Делать мне больше нечего... — пытается улыбнуться Серхио. — Я мечтал быстрее с этим бардаком разделаться...</p><p>Иван прикрывает глаза, словно извлекая картинки вчерашнего вечера из памяти, и Серхио получает тайм-аут, чтобы вздохнуть: выносить этот взгляд становится почти физически больно. </p><p>— Ну, разумеется... — кривит губы Иван. — Ты у нас само благородство... Так ты меня выебал? </p><p>Он снова открывает глаза, и под этим пристальным взглядом Серхио невольно ёжится и отрицательно качает головой.</p><p>— Побрезговал, значит... — зло говорит Иван. — У меня вот... ноги грязные... А сам-то ты подозрительно чистый... В душ ходил небось, перед тем, как под одно одеяло с пьяным обдолбанным хорватом забраться... Ходил?</p><p>Серхио кивает. В этот момент ему кажется, что он ещё не проснулся и всё это дурной сон после не слишком удачного дня. Он увяз в нём, не может выбраться, не знает, как остановить этот поток вопросов, не знает, что сохранилось в памяти Ивана, а что нет, о чём можно сказать, а что лучше утаить, поэтому предпочитает молчать.</p><p>— И что ты там, в душе, делал? — щурится Иван.</p><p>— Для чего туда обычно ходят? — огрызается Серхио. — Тебе объяснять нужно?</p><p>— Нееет... — тянет Иван. — Мне — не нужно...</p><p>Он стремительно бросается к Серхио, толчком в грудь валит его и, оседлав и крепко схватив за запястья, прижимает руки к постели по обеим сторонам от головы.</p><p>— Само благородство... — шепчет Иван ему в ухо, обдавая жарким дыханием пополам с перегаром, на его лбу выступают капли пота, это и отвратительно, и возбуждающе одновременно. Серхио пытается задержать дыхание. Иван усмехается. — Белые крылья у тебя пока ещё не отросли, Серхио Рамос... Дрочил же наверняка... </p><p>Серхио смотрит в злые серо-зелёные глаза и чувствует, как пересыхает в горле.</p><p>— Отвечай, сука! — шипит Иван, сильнее сжимая запястья.</p><p>Он вглядывается в расширившиеся зрачки, и Серхио начинает паниковать из-за твёрдой уверенности, что Иван увидит сейчас всё, что запрятано в самый дальний чулан в его голове, с лёгкостью просмотрит всё, что есть в его памяти, как кинофильм.</p><p>Иван со своими пьяными нежностями совсем вывел Серхио из равновесия. В паху ноет, так что он с облегчением сбрасывает шмотки на пол и, подумав, выкручивает вентиль с горячей водой. Некоторое время стоит под обжигающими струями, пытаясь найти внутри источник умиротворения, оазис спокойствия. Хрен. Перед глазами мельтешат недавние события. Серхио никогда не возбуждало насилие (вот его соперники и хейтеры удивились бы подобному признанию), групповуху он тоже не считал удачной идеей, и даже порно в этом жанре не смотрел принципиально. Как и гей-порно в частности, кстати. Так почему же так настойчиво всплывает картинка: Ракета, распластанный на столе? Мало того, что всплывает, стояк просто каменный — руку отбить можно. А ведь в момент, когда он эту картинку наблюдал вживую, да еще с самого удачного ракурса, отсчитывая миллиметры светлой кожи, которую открывали неумолимо сползающие джинсы, лихорадочно придумывая, как им обоим выкрутиться и одновременно прикидывая, чью челюсть своротить первым ударом, ни о каком возбуждении речь не шла. Он был в бешенстве, это да. Внутренности скручивал страх, не за себя, понятное дело, хотя в глубине души он был уверен, что его испанцы не зайдут далеко, испугавшись того, что творят. Но проверять не хотелось. Сделал бы он то, чем угрожал? Серхио ни на секунду не сомневался в себе — да. Тут его совесть чиста. Он кладет руку на член и легко двигая ладонью, начинает подробно вспоминать жестоко заведенные назад локти, задранную до лопаток футболку, напряжённую спину, ямочки на пояснице, постепенно открывающуюся ложбинку между ягодиц… позволяет себе чуть усугубить и представить, что джинсы уже сползли ниже бедер, ноги широко расставлены… и нет, вокруг никаких испанцев. Кроме одного. Господи, такие напряжение и отчаяние в этой возбуждающей позе, такая непокорность и нежелание просить пощады при абсолютной беспомощности — Серхио сжимает кулак плотнее, откидывается головой на стенку кабинки… Он наверное все же извращенец, дрочить на такое… И ведь говорил же еще что-то, этот придурок, топя себя окончательно. Нет, в его фантазиях не место никаким лишним людям. Сам бы и нагнул… Бляяядь, теперь же и не предложишь поиграть так. И секс на этом злополучном столе — тоже. Наручники надо спрятать. И вообще, ему крупно повезет, если Иван, проспавшись, в принципе будет еще допускать мысль о том, чтобы разделить с ним постель. Мастурбация теряет смысл, от таких откровений член тоже загрустил, теряя былую стойкость. Серхио ухмыляется: «Не падай духом, мы еще повоюем» — и безо всяких усилий щёлкает воображаемым пультом, переключая каналы в голове, остановившись на расширенных зрачках, мягких губах со сладковатым привкусом марихуаны и теплых руках, обнимающих за шею…</p><p>— Так я и думал... — презрительно кривит губы Иван. — И косяк мой ещё докурил, после того как кончил!</p><p>Он отпускает запястья Серхио, и тот не уверен, рад он этой свободе или нет.</p><p>Иван снова садится на край кровати и обхватывает голову руками. Серхио по-прежнему не знает, что ему делать, и такая ситуация начинает его злить.</p><p>— Серхио, мне кажется, наши отношения... — медленно начинает Иван.</p><p>— Отношения? — иронично улыбается Серхио, поднимаясь и садясь рядом на кровати. — Когда это случилось?</p><p>Иван выпускает пряди из сжатых ладоней, поворачивается к Серхио и расплывается в широкой улыбке. В какой-то момент Рамосу кажется, что тот хочет или ударить его, или наброситься с поцелуями.</p><p>— Действительно... — задумывается Иван, продолжая улыбаться. — Когда?</p><p>Он расправляет плечи, словно сбросив тяжёлый груз, встаёт и начинает одеваться.</p><p>Серхио молчит, закусив губу, и тогда, когда Иван ищет под кроватью ремень, и когда надевает джинсы и футболку, натягивает на грязные ноги носки, а после ботинки, и когда подхватывает со спинки стула куртку, и когда, насвистывая какую-то весёлую мелодию, идёт к двери. </p><p>— Твою ж мать... — шепчет Серхио, когда слышит щелчок замка.</p><p>Усталость наваливается на него сразу: нет сил пошевелиться, даже думать больно. Он падает на постель, обхватывает подушку и, уткнувшись в неё носом, долго лежит с закрытыми глазами, вдыхая знакомый запах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Дружба с привилегиями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иван, когда ему плохо, страшно или просто, когда все не ладится, приходит к Луке. Всегда к Луке. Бормочет ему в макушку глупости и никогда не говорит о причине таких редких встреч, обнимает сам, хотя обычно старается не лезть с прикосновениями, ну их, этих интровертов. Получает в ответ целомудренные поцелуи в лоб, понимающий взгляд и ехидные комментарии, всегда по так и невысказанному Иваном существу. </p><p>Поцелуи становятся менее целомудренными, объятия распадаются, руки встречаются с руками и дело заканчивается в постели. Иногда они просто засыпают в обнимку, так и не переходя к чему-то большему, чем осторожное исследование через одежду, иногда ласки длятся и длятся, и Лука (всегда Лука) доводит Ивана до стонов и, если Луке кажется, что дело действительно серьезное, хриплых просьб и оглушительного оргазма. </p><p>Если бы кто-то сказал, что Иван трахается с Лукой, он, пожалуй, полез бы в драку. Это близость, магия, волшебство. Магия действует всегда. Тяжесть уходит. </p><p>Всегда, но не в этот раз.</p><p>Лука отстраняется и смотрит внимательнее, чем Ивану хотелось бы. Вопрос буквально материализуется на губах, но падает в тишину, так и не озвученным. Лука не всегда понимает намеки и замечает интриги, но чувствует все правильно. Он улыбается, запускает руки Ивану под рубашку и лёгким тоном сообщает последние новости. В новостях подозрительно много Серхио. Нет, понятно, что капитан играет большую роль в жизни клуба, но Рамос появляется и в семейных историях в качестве гостя, в сплетнях — в качестве объекта или фона. Лука поглаживает напрягшиеся мышцы и удовлетворённо кивает своим мыслям. </p><p>Иван думает, что дела его совсем плохи. В этот раз ему приходится вымаливать у Луки разрешение кончить после изнуряющей прелюдии и неспешного, невыносимо долгого секса. Нервные окончания горят, кажется, он взорвется, если его просто пальцем тронуть, но Лука знает, что и как сейчас правильно. Всегда знает.</p><p>Потом Иван еле доползает до душа на подгибающихся ногах, ему приходится держаться за стенку, чтобы не упасть. Из головы вылетели все мысли. Перед глазами радужные круги. Тяжесть на сердце никуда не делась.</p><p>Лука валяется на кровати, ожидая своей очереди, и хмурится, покусывая губы.</p><p>На следующее утро он налетает на Серхио в подтрибунке, и от неожиданности тот делает пару шагов назад — Модрич, как смеялись в команде «сильный, но легкий», и сейчас, похоже, он готов с кулаками полезть, невзирая на габариты и личность противника.</p><p>— Лукито, что…</p><p>— Что ты, блядь, ему сделал?</p><p>— Кому? — Серхио прекрасно понимает кому, но развернутый ответ грозит разрушить дружбу, а краткий ничего не объяснит.</p><p>— Ты знаешь! — Вот и поговорили: не хочет Лука играть и увиливать, а хочет ответа. </p><p>— Ничего я ему не делал.</p><p>— Серхио, не расколешься ты, расколется он, просто не хочу доставать. </p><p>Серхио понимает, что они с Иваном оба будут стоять насмерть, отделываясь ничего не значащими словами, потому что вот только их проблем сейчас Луке недоставало, поэтому буркает: </p><p>— Да ничего... поссорились...</p><p>— И поэтому он ТАК выглядит, а ты лыбишься, как всегда? Ох, Серхио, смотри, я выясню правду, и тогда...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Надо меньше пить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Затылок ломило, голову едва удалось оторвать от подушки. Вот на хрена было так накачиваться? Серхио привычно схватил телефон — часы на руке не обнаружились, вероятно, валялись где-то… где-то. Телефон честно показал несусветную рань и значок входящего сообщения. Весьма, надо сказать, загадочного: «Проспись». Нет, совет-то хороший. Но вот что странно. Этот абонент не писал ему… давно не писал. </p><p>Серхио открыл исходящие. </p><p>Дева Мария!</p><p>«Использую прорезыватель. Врут бессовестно — боль не утихает».</p><p>«Выкинул стол». Серхио огляделся: стола действительно не было. </p><p>Он прикрыл на пару секунд глаза, горячо молясь, чтобы стол не обнаружился под окном, на трупе неудачливого прохожего. </p><p>Что там дальше?</p><p>«Пью агуардиенте».</p><p>«В этом баре есть хорватская ракия. Действительно, круче».</p><p>И бесславный финал односторонней переписки: «Нашел сайт с хорватскими ругательствами. Popusi mi kurac!»</p><p>Серхио профилактически приложился затылком о спинку кровати. Было больно, но не больнее, чем от этого вот лаконичного «Проспись».</p><p>Уже приведя себя в порядок, проглотив пару таблеток от головной боли, выбрав по каталогу новый стол и раздумывая, не выпить ли пива, Серхио снова достает телефон и смотрит на сообщение. В голове звучит его же собственный голос: «Я буду исполнять все, пока мне это надо. А потом развернусь и свалю. Потому что давление на меня, Ивана Ракитича, дело бесперспективное».</p><p>Провидец, блядь.</p><p>Но, ничего, mi querido, возможно, ты просто не знаешь, что такое давление.</p><p>Он решительно удаляет смску и заодно все исходящие.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Серенада</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После Класико Лука думает, что видал он победителей с менее изможденными лицами, с мешками под глазами поскромнее и общим выражением порадостнее. И проигравших — с улыбками менее фальшивыми.</p><p>После Класико Серхио думает, что все проебал. Опять. Самолет утром, и он, капитан, оставляет команду, которая, впрочем, и не команда сейчас — так, сборище случайных людей. Он берет такси, бросает на заднее сиденье гитару, с которой не расстается, и едет по адресу, добыть который было очень и очень непросто.</p><p>После Класико Иван думает, что все прошло отлично. Никакой рефлексии, никакого страха, события памятной ночи как-то потускнели и теперь кажется, что, ну, по пьяни чего не бывает. Барса закатывает пять мячей в ворота сливочных (по одному за каждого придурка), Реал отвечает единственным голом (так уж и быть, за Серхио). </p><p>После игры он едет не домой, не на базу, а в свою квартирку, о которой знают очень немногие. Семья привыкла, что ему нужно время, чтобы отойти от матча, — хотя бы одна ночь. Ракель уже не задает вопросов, думая, что он отмечает с одноклубниками, в общем — традиция. Можно просто поспать. </p><p>Можно бы было. Иван просыпается от странных звуков, шлепает босиком к открытому окну. Убывающая, но все ещё почти круглая луна освещает двор и пышные, как летом, деревья. На лавочке сидит человек с гитарой. Спиной к его окну. Очень знакомой спиной. Человек перебирает струны и напевает негромко что-то ужасно тоскливое, идеально вписываясь в пейзаж. Сюрреализм картины нарушается то тут, то там загорающимися окнами, из которых благодарят ночного певца, машут ему руками, приглашают в гости. Он машет в ответ, ненадолго отрываясь от инструмента, тоже благодарит, а потом снова берется за струны и люди в окнах притихают, очарованные. </p><p>— Блядь. Этого ещё не хватало.</p><p>Иван с грохотом опускает раму (спина вздрагивает) и упрямо идет досыпать. Впрочем, план проваливается с треском. Музыка звучит, просачиваясь в микроскопические прорехи звукоизоляции, а может быть, она просто поселилась в его голове. </p><p>Когда Ивану наконец-то удаётся уснуть, он видит сон. В этом нет ничего удивительного, как и в том, что сон — про футбол. 

<i>Хорватская сборная почему-то играет с японским клубом «Саган Тосу». Эль Ниньо доставляет массу проблем Деяну и Шиме, он выглядит и действует, как много лет назад, — победительный и легкий, соломенная челка взлетает при каждом рывке, темные глаза серьезны, а губы искривляет недобрая улыбка. Иван пытается обвести его, прижимая к бровке, толкает бедром, Торрес почти избегает столкновения, но запутывается в его ногах, и они валятся на газон. Оба не могут подняться сразу, немного оглушенные падением, возятся, стараясь расцепиться и отползти друг от друга. Фернандо наваливается, утыкаясь острым локтем в подреберье, шепчет Ивану на ухо жарко и насмешливо: «Мучить его — одно удовольствие, правда?» Лука смотрит на них с середины поля, он совершенно точно не может услышать тихих слов, но кивает, подтверждая, что да — одно удовольствие.</i></p><p>Иван просыпается, задыхаясь, и думает, отирая пот с шеи, что как раз сейчас бы пригодился тот самый недокуренный косяк и полбутылки агуардиенте.</p><p>Как только светает, он выметается из квартиры, затормозив перед дверью подъезда и с опаской выглянув на улицу. Двор пуст, на скамейке лежит привядшая алая роза.</p><p>— Блядь... — Иван заводит глаза к пасмурному небу. — Вот без серенады никак нельзя было. Павлин.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. После Класико</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь! — Лука испытывает острое, как никогда, чувство дежавю. </p><p>Опять две враждующие команды выбрали один и тот же бар (чего только барселонцев принесло в Мадрид чуть не всем составом), и опять эти двое на улице и, насколько он видит, удаляются в ближайший темный (ну а как же) переулок. Так уже было, и он тогда ничего не понимал. Сейчас, правда, понимает еще меньше.</p><p>— Чего тебе от меня надо? — Иван, кажется, в ярости, тонкие губы сжаты, слова выцеживаются еле-еле.</p><p>— Ты меня сюда притащил, вот и ответь. — Серхио аккуратно освобождает рукав кожаной куртки из судорожно скрюченных пальцев. — Соскучился? </p><p>Вместо ответа Иван коротко замахивается и бьет его в лицо и тут же под дых, заставляя упасть на колени у своих ног. Серхио булькает разбитым носом, блядь, рубашка… с куртки отмыть проще... Продышаться удается не сразу, но Ракитич никуда не уходит, смотрит сверху с болезненным недоброжелательным интересом, сжав кулаки и прищурив глаза. Серхио поднимает голову, подставляя ладонь горстью, чтобы кровь не капала на грудь:</p><p>— Что-то такое было уже, не находишь? </p><p>Иван сгребает его за воротник и, заломив руку, прижимает грудью к стене, умудряясь практически нависать, хоть они и одного роста, шипит в ухо: </p><p>— Я размажу тебя сейчас, ты понимаешь?</p><p>— Приятно, что я тебе небезразличен... — Серхио не испуган, но, честно говоря, впечатлён: он не ожидал такого напора. Сложнее всего не врезать в ответ, не сопротивляться, не делать лишних движений.</p><p>— Что ты, блядь, несешь?</p><p>— У тебя эрекция, ты знаешь? — Серхио действительно чувствует задницей, насколько Иван возбужден, и ему вдруг становится смешно, хотя рубашку жаль, нос болит, а на стене от его лица остаются красные потёки.</p><p>— Перестань за мной таскаться! — Судя по голосу Ракета с удовольствием избил бы его дополнительно ногами, а может, и спрятал бы труп.</p><p>— Выеби меня тут еще, герой!</p><p>— А может и выебу!</p><p>— Чего ждешь? Может мне самому и штаны снять? — Ситуация на редкость дурацкая, а он, кажется, не так давно мечтал поиграть в нападающего и жертву. </p><p>Серхио больше не может сдерживать смех, он согнулся бы пополам, если бы не тяжелое тело, прижимающее его к стене, вывернутая рука и горячее дыхание на шее.</p><p>— И-извини, это нервное, ты продолжай, хотя со штанами п-помочь я кажет-ся не смогу... — Он ржет действительно истерически, но становится легче. </p><p>Иван отпускает его, разворачивая лицом к себе, и говорит без улыбки но неожиданно мирно:</p><p>— У тебя тоже…</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Эрекция. </p><p>Иван лезет в карман и подает Рамосу платок с барселонской эмблемой, чем вызывает новый приступ хохота. Посмотрев, как того корежит, но теперь уже с платком в руках, хмыкает, отбирает кусок ткани и, придерживая за подбородок, осторожно вытирает кровь, критически оглядывая результат: </p><p>— Если ты планировал снимать кого-то сегодня ночью, выбирай из тех, кто в костюме медсестры. </p><p>Помедлив, коротко целует в губы и уходит. </p><p>— И ничего я за тобой не таскаюсь! — кричит ему вслед Серхио и, улыбаясь, идет следом, рассчитывая проскользнуть в туалет незаметно, умыться, а там уже — полумрак, шум, никто не обратит внимания на то, в каком он виде.</p><p>Лука, которому пришлось прятаться в какой-то нише, хотя вряд ли бы эти двое сейчас заметили даже слона, всё понимает, но чувствует — его вмешательство не требуется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Молчание — золото</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда его домашние внезапно собираются в отпуск-путешествие, Серхио очень подозревает, что причина в нём: дела идут неважно по всем фронтам, настроение у него стабильно паршивое, и он сам бы убрался от себя подальше. </p><p>Вернувшись из аэропорта, он переселяется в квартиру, потому что… потому что так проще, удобнее и на тренировки ближе — объяснение не хуже других. Не нужно ни с кем разговаривать, можно валяться с книгой, играть в плейстейшен, питаться как попало и где попало (впрочем, он предпочитает заказывать еду на дом или совершать набеги на ближайший супермаркет) и не думать ни о чем.</p><p>Через пару дней он окончательно обнаглевает и сидит в одном полотенце, потому что лень одеваться, а из душа он вышел совсем недавно… ну, максимум часа три назад, так что все вполне в рамках приличий. </p><p>Телефон жужжит, оповещая об смске, и Серхио лениво тянется за ним, без особо желания, потому что это наверняка реклама или приглашение на очередное дурацкое мероприятие.</p><p>«Открой мне». Ого, даже так. Серхио мечется, пытаясь натянуть хотя бы пижамные штаны, ответить на сообщение и рвануться к двери одновременно. Останавливается, выдыхает, чтобы взять себя в руки — не в его стиле вести себя, как школьница-истеричка (угу, с бородой и стояком, который, скажем прямо, как-то не к месту, особенно сейчас). В качестве компромисса он откладывает тонкие трикотажные штаны и затягивает полотенце потуже. Неидеально конечно, но что ж тут поделаешь, он дома в конце концов, пусть скажет спасибо, что не голышом. Уже спокойно идет и распахивает дверь, демонстрируя, что больше никого нет (а что он ожидал, что у него тут ежедневные оргии что ли).</p><p>Иван замирает на пороге, неодобрительно глядя на полотенце а потом столь же неодобрительно — на новый стол. Интересно, чем ему не нравится? Хороший стол, ножки прочные, хромированные, столешница белая, под мрамор, никакого дерева. В лицо Серхио он, впрочем, тоже смотрит без восторга. Что ж у него мешки-то такие под глазами, похудел, щеки ввалились совсем, зато скулы… Хватит пялиться, Серхио, нужно уже что-то сказать, минуты три прошло, а вы стоите как два столба.</p><p>— Привет... — Иван отмирает первым и входит, держа перед собой бумажный пакет, как щит.</p><p>— Угу, извини, я сейчас оденусь, поставь на стол, что бы это ни было.</p><p>— Вино. — Иван не улыбается. — И не дёргайся. Что я, стояка не видел?</p><p>Серхио как раз дёргается, спешно удаляется в ванную, где обнаруживает, что он прихватил из одежды как раз те самые пижамные штаны и всё. «Ну, твою ж мать, потерпишь», — бормочет он, натягивая трикотаж на голое тело и с некоторой неловкостью разглядывает результат. Плевать. Может он тут порно смотрел.</p><p>Иван чинно сидит на стуле, сложив руки на коленях. Серхио, стараясь оказываться к нему по возможности спиной, задумчиво смотрит в холодильник.</p><p>— Есть эээ… сыр.</p><p>— Отлично... Там как раз красное сухое — идеально подойдет.</p><p>Слова какие-то безжизненные, неловкость скапливается, как ядовитый газ. Серхио разливает вино по бокалам, режет сыр, добавляет блюдце с оливками и решает, что роль образцового хозяина он уже исполнил. </p><p>Иван молчит, Серхио молчит тоже. Они чокаются, пробуют вино, потихоньку подъедают сыр. Это становится невыносимым.</p><p>— О! — осеняет Серхио. — Посмотрим футбол? </p><p>Иван с облегчением кивает.</p><p>Серхио включает повтор какого-то матча Ла Лиги, шум стадиона и реплики комментатора разрушают тишину в комнате, он чувствует, как расслабляются его мышцы, и краем глаза видит, что поза Ивана становится более естественной. Постепенно игра захватывает их всё больше. Первым не выдерживает Иван:</p><p>— Вот кто так бьёт? Косоногие...</p><p>— Ну да... Не то что некоторые... </p><p>— А так вообще ничего... Думал, будет хуже.</p><p>— Куда хуже? Твою мать, подкаты такие жёсткие!..</p><p>— Кто бы говорил...</p><p>— Заткнулся бы ты, Ракета! Опасный момент!</p><p>— Почему ты никогда не называешь меня по имени? Блядь, гол? Вот это был гол?</p><p>— Считай, что я не знаю, как тебя зовут... </p><p>— Заебись. Футболку достань и прочитай.</p><p>— Отдал Луке обратно. Как бы тебя ни звали, ты бы так бы мяч не упустил. Да тут любой с прямыми ногами не упустил бы.</p><p>— Ну, спасибо, ты хотя бы признаёшь, что у меня прямые ноги.</p><p>— Видел я... В чулках... Незабываемое зрелище.</p><p>— Слюни подбери. Я их дома оставил. И не подскакивай, в этих штанах ты выглядишь угрожающе, у арбитра вон и то лицо испуганное.</p><p>— Фол! И не один! Где горчичник, куда этот испуганный смотрит?</p><p>— Не было там ничего, не ори!</p><p>— Как это не было? На жёлтую было, это я точно тебе говорю!</p><p>— О да, конечно! Рамос же у нас специалист в этом деле! </p><p>— Заткнись!</p><p>— У него самая богатая коллекция жёлтых карточек в мире... Хочешь попасть в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса?</p><p>— Jebi se, govnaru! </p><p>— ...</p><p>— Не понял, ты правда что ли заткнулся?</p><p>— Блядь... Я... Я впечатлён... Ты осваиваешь хорватский на сверхсветовой скорости...</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>— Страшный испанский акцент только вот... Но это поправимо. Со временем пройдёт, если я возьмусь за твоё обучение.</p><p>— Хуй тебе!</p><p>— Над этим я тоже подумаю...</p><p>— Гол! Всё, продули.</p><p>— Ну... бывает... Некоторые и по пять пропускают…</p><p>— Заткнись! Мне завтра рано вставать, так что я ложусь спать. Или выметайся, или ложись рядом — кровать большая. Но молча, kravo nepodoyena!</p><p>— Бо...же!.. Дай мне дух перевести... Охуеть, какое жуткое произношение... </p><p>— Ты остаёшься?</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— Молча!</p><p>— Ннну...</p><p>— Так, вон отсюда!</p><p>— Да! Обещаю, до утра ты не услышишь от меня ни слова.</p><p>Серхио забирается в постель как был — в пижамных штанах, Иван стягивает джинсы, футболку, проскальзывает под одеяло и ложится рядом на приличном расстоянии. Серхио ощущает сквозь веки свет экрана его телефона и через минуту слышит, как новым сообщением жужжит его собственный айфон. Он протягивает руку к столику возле кровати, не глядя, берёт телефон и открывает глаза.</p><p>Несколько сообщений.</p><p>«Иван».</p><p>«Меня зовут Иван».</p><p>«Можно Иванко».</p><p>«Потренируйся — у тебя должно получиться».</p><p>Серхио фыркает, кладёт телефон на место и пытается заснуть. Еще одна смска сводит на нет его усилия: «Даже под одеялом видно, что ты не весь спишь». И тут же вторая: «Не дает покоя вопрос — а под штанами что-нибудь есть?» Снова закрывая глаза, Серхио шепчет конфиденциально:</p><p>— Я зверски хочу спать. Весь. И та часть тела, которая тебя так интересует, тоже нуждается в отдыхе.</p><p>Телефон молчит, но рука Ивана, преодолев расстояние между ними, нагло залезает под резинку штанов.</p><p>— Если ты уже получил ответ на свой вопрос, ИВАНКО... — рядом слышится сдавленный смешок, — то, пожалуйста, пожа… — дыхание перехватывает, он выстанывает следующую фразу, не позволяя себе полностью отдаться ощущениям, — не нужно, это плоха... плохая мысль… любовь моя...</p><p>Рука исчезает, и Серхио понимает, что сна ни в одном глазу. Возбуждение заставляет уже собственную ладонь лечь на член, он успевает сделать пару бесшумных движений… Левой  раздраженно хватает снова оживший телефон.</p><p>«Нормально. Ты же спать собирался, а не дрочить».</p><p>— Не твое собачь…е де…ло, я в своей постели, хочу — и дрочу. </p><p>«Да я не против».</p><p>— Е… еще бы ты… был против.</p><p>Иван отстает от него. Но, блин, спать теперь совсем невозможно. Он некоторое время ерзает, но никак — хоть опять в душ беги.</p><p>Вновь светится экран телефона, валяющегося рядом с подушкой.</p><p>«Страдаешь?» </p><p>«Помочь?»</p><p>«Только попроси».</p><p>Три смски и зловредное хихиканье. И ведь держит слово, курва: всё — молча. Только сбившееся дыхание, чуть слышное сопение и скрип кровати в ритм движениям. Когда только успевает на клавиши нажимать?</p><p>— Не дождёшься... — бурчит Серхио и подхватывается с постели, понимая, что без ещё одного душа ему сегодня всё равно не обойтись.</p><p>Иван хватает его за плечи и валит обратно на постель, прижимаясь всем телом сверху, обхватывая за шею, глубоко целуя, скользя языком по зубам, двигаясь в ритм, задевая его напряжённый член своим. Серхио цепляется за его руки, скользит по спине, царапая ногтями кожу, спускается к ягодицам, забираясь под ткань трусов, его бёдра подаются вверх. Иван стонет ему в рот, прикусывает за губу и спускается к шее, проводя по ней кончиком языка, добирается до соска, обхватывает его губами, сжимая другой пальцами.</p><p>— Чччёрт!.. — шипит Серхио, выгибаясь. — И... Иван... </p><p>Иван со стоном выдыхает, спускается ниже, покрывая мелкими скользящими поцелуями живот, задерживаясь на впадинке пупка, и прижимается губами к члену сквозь тонкую ткань пижамы, обжигая дыханием. Серхио дёргается, закрывая ладонями лицо, глухо стонет. Иван, поглаживая по бёдрам, осторожно освобождает Серхио от штанов, влажных от его слюны и смазки, и вбирает в рот горячий член на всю длину. </p><p>— Божж... О, госп... — всхлипывает Серхио, вцепившись пальцами в крашеные вихры. — Да... Да... </p><p>Язык Ивана, гибкий, выписывающий восьмёрки вокруг его головки — и где только так научился, сука? — кажется, доведёт его сейчас до безумия, Серхио сильнее сжимает волосы в горсть и начинает вбиваться в послушный рот. Иван движется ему навстречу, крепко обхватив бёдра, его пальцы скользят между ягодиц, Серхио чувствует их внутри — и его накрывает до оглушительного шума в ушах, до белых звёзд перед глазами. </p><p>— Бля... дь... — задыхается он, чувствуя, что на грани. — Я с... сей... час... — Он тянет Ивана за волосы, пытаясь отстраниться, но тот крепче хватает его за ягодицы и сильнее сжимает губы, позволяя проникнуть члену до глотки.</p><p>— Т.. твою ж... — захлёбывается словами Серхио и кончает в этот не отпускающий его обжигающий рот.</p><p>Спустя мгновение он чувствует губы Ивана на своих губах, приоткрывает их и ощущает на языке вкус собственной спермы.</p><p>— Курва... — хрипло говорит он, когда Иван прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на него, облизывая алеющие губы. — Узнаю, у кого так научился — убью... обоих...</p><p>Иван хмыкает, его глаза блестят, он прижимается к Серхио, и тот чувствует его возбуждение.</p><p>— Помочь? — насмешливо спрашивает Серхио и, не дожидаясь ответа, забирается под резинку трусов и обхватывает его член ладонью.</p><p>Иван утыкается носом в его шею, прижимаясь всё сильнее с каждым движением, цепляясь за плечи Серхио и закусывая губу, чтобы сдержать стоны.</p><p>— Трепаться нельзя... — шепчет Серхио ему в ухо, прикусывая мочку. — Стонать можно... Ты всегда такие звуки издавал, когда я тебя трахал... Я всё это время старался не вспоминать... А то руки стёр бы до локтей...</p><p>Иван кусает губы, но молчит, тяжело дыша и извиваясь, Серхио убыстряет движения.</p><p>— Ты меня с ума сводишь, ты знаешь об этом?.. — шепчет Серхио, утыкаясь в лохматую макушку, Иван издаёт громкий стон ему в шею и, толкнувшись в ладонь, кончает.</p><p>Серхио смотрит на белые капли на своей руке и слизывает несколько из них. Иван, тяжело дыша, молча наблюдает.</p><p>— Эта диета до добра тебя не доведёт... Иван... — качает головой Серхио. — Чёрти что жрёшь, судя по вкусу...</p><p>Иван утыкается лицом в подушку и заходится смехом. Серхио откидывается на постели и говорит:</p><p>— Дева Мария, как же хорошо... когда ты молчишь! — и получает несильный удар под рёбра.</p><p>После душа он впервые за долгое время засыпает почти мгновенно — почти, потому что успевает прочесть сквозь дрёму сообщение «Спокойной ночи, mi alegría» — и сразу проваливается в сон, поэтому не видит, как Иван, опираясь на локоть, смотрит на его улыбку.</p><p>Утром Серхио видит, что постель пуста, одежды нет, стол чист — не осталось даже крошек, и на мгновение задумывается, не приснилась ли ему вчерашняя встреча. </p><p>Жужжит айфон. Серхио с опаской смотрит на экран. Новое сообщение со знакомого номера.</p><p>«Доброе утро, mi capitana».</p><p>Серхио закусывает губу в улыбке и привычно нажимает на «Delete».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. P.S. После Хорватия-Испания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Иван получил травму.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Алло!</p><p>— Привет!</p><p>— Кто это? </p><p>— Иван.</p><p>— Какой ещё Иван?</p><p>— Очень смешно. Иван Ракитич, мы позавчера играли на одном поле. </p><p>— Что-то не припомню... </p><p>— Давай по скайпу созвонимся? </p><p>— Ракитич, ты ебанулся? Что происходит? </p><p>— Ну, хотел выразить соболезнования... то есть поддержать, ты там поломался, говорят. </p><p>— Взаимно, ты, говорят, тоже. Но я в ближайшем матче сыграю, а ты нет.</p><p>— Сука!</p><p>— Блядь, снова начинается... Столько времени прошло...</p><p>— О, ты меня вспомнил! Так что, в скайп?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Жаль. Мне тут как раз какую-то лечебную хрень на ногу натянули... Чулки, конечно, интереснее выглядели, но...</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Она какая-то неудобная, пришлось трусы снять. Сижу вот, как идиот, без трусов... В одиночестве...</p><p>— Блядь.</p><p>— Я не понял: это означает снова «нет» или уже «да»?</p><p>— Это означает, что ты меня заебал!</p><p>— Пока ещё нет, mi alegria, но мог бы...</p><p>— По скайпу?</p><p>— Ты сомневаешься в моих возможностях? У Луки спроси...</p><p>— Скотина! У меня совершенно нет времени... </p><p>— Поэтому ты так долго со мной разговариваешь и не кладёшь трубку...</p><p>— Я на конюшне...</p><p>— О, со своими жеребцами? Ты всегда знал толк в скачках... Помнишь, когда мы у тебя в квартире сломали кровать...</p><p>— Заткнись!</p><p>— ...даже этот грохот посреди ночи тебя не остановил. Даже когда соседи в стену стучать начали... И потом полицию вызвали...</p><p>— Конечно, ты так стонал, будто я тебя убиваю...</p><p>— Ну... ты тоже... такие звуки издавал, что, кроме убийства, на ум ничего не могло прийти. Ну что? В скайп? Предадимся воспоминаниям...</p><p>— Я... я... я не могу сейчас... Правда... </p><p>— Тогда вечером?</p><p>— Да...</p><p>— Отлично!</p><p>— Один вопрос...</p><p>— Какой, любовь моя?</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Мне скучно.</p><p>— Вот же курва!</p><p>— Ничего не слышу: помехи какие-то. До вечера!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>